Kappa 1 Ceti
Kappa1 Ceti UAS : Kappa One Ceti Union system, Upward Sector M-0 Galaxy Distance from Sol 29.81 LY There are four rock core planets , none have native life. All four planets are utilized and occupied by Union entities. The Planets are: *KC1A UAS: Kayceeonea *KC1B UAS :Kayceeonebe *KC1C UAS :Kayceeonece *KC1D UAS : Kayceeonede The system has been colonized by United Earth and became a Union system in 2222 OTT . It is now a strategic important system with a Class A Fleet base on "Kayceeonebe" Kayceeonede is a bone yard planet , with a large dismantling and demilitarizing yard in orbit. There is a considerable population of civilians, but most businesses are Fleet and Union Fire Department oriented. Kayceeonebe is the "System core" planet with a Class B spaceport. There is no direct space train service to K1C but a fast clipper service to Sol Hub . Pre Astro Science and observation Kappa1 Ceti (κ1 Cet, κ1 Ceti) is a yellow dwarf star approximately 30 light-years away[ in the equatorial constellation of Cetus. The star was discovered to have a rapid rotation, roughly once every nine days. Though there are no extrasolar planets confirmed to be orbiting the star, Kappa1 Ceti is considered a good candidate to contain terrestrial planets (like the Earth). The system is a candidate binary star, but has not been confirmed.The star should not be confused with the star Kappa2 Ceti, which is ten times as distant. Planets Kappa1 Ceti is a yellow dwarf star of the spectral type G5Ve. Since 1943, the spectrum of this star has served as one of the stable anchor points by which other stars are classified.The star has roughly the same mass as the Sun, with 95% of the Sun's radius8 but only 85 percent of the luminosity. It is unclear whether the star is equal or is more enriched in elements heavier than hydrogen, but it is determined that the star has between 98 and 240 percent of the Sun's abundance of iron.needed Kappa1 Ceti is much younger than the Sun, and may only be around 800 million years old. Also known as Kappa1 Ceti, this star is located only about 29.9 light-years (ly) away. It lies in the northeastern corner (03:19:21.70+03:22:12.71, ICRS 2000.0) of Constellation Cetus, the Whale -- east of Menkar (Alpha Ceti). While cooler and reder than our own Sun, Sol, Kappa Ceti is somewhat more like a sister star than nearby Tau Ceti. It can be seen without a telescope. Using the radial velocity technique pioneered by Geoffrey Marcy and Paul Butler, the Lick Planet Search for substellar companions has thus far failed to find a brown dwarf or large Jupiter- or Saturn-mass object in a "torch" orbit around Kappa Ceti (Cumming et al, 1999). Given the regular eruption of superflares, however, it is unlikely that Earth-type life could survive for long on any inner rocky planet. The distance from Kappa Ceti where an Earth-type planet would be "comfortable" with liquid water is centered around only 0.92 AU -- between the orbital distances of Earth and Venus in the Solar System. At that distance from the star, such a planet would have an orbital period of almost 324 days -- nearly an an Earth year. Category:Solar Systems